Closer
by Not A Monkey
Summary: This confrontation was long in making...


**AN: Hey one and all and welcome to my very first officially posted labyrinth fic. Now here comes the plug; a huge shout-out to GeminiLlama for her awesome ideas and beta-ing skills, without which I would be a shambles. She really is the best out there. I also would like to disclaim this information: I do not own the movie entitled 'Labyrinth' nor the song 'Closer'. One of which was written by someone who sadly is no longer with us. If you have any queries please feel free to ask. I did an extensiv plot-line that didn't make it in here so I can explain all the tiny things away. So read, enjoy and let me know how it was for you! This is strictly however a one-shot songfic, no more chapters! Thanks.**

_

* * *

_

_**Closer**_

_Stranded in this spooky town_

It wasn't long after The Accident (she'd begun to capitalize it in her mind) that Sarah decided she needed a change of scenery. Two years ago, she'd shifted to a small down in Maine, resolutely ignoring every argument and protest from her friends.

It had been love at first sight with the little Victorian-era cottage she moved into. The views of the sea were magnificent, and despite its run-down appearance, the cottage had every modern convenience she needed. The best thing, in Sarah's opinion, was that it was precisely the change she needed; it put enough distance between her and her family's home to ease the ache of the memories that lingered there.

The strangeness of the little town settled into Sarah's bones in a few short weeks. True, she'd chosen this place in part for its quaint history over the last two hundred years or so. However, there was an older presence lingering in the town that kept its secrets well. It was almost a… magic (her mind skittered nervously away from the word) presence; a sliver of power in the wind and a whisper in her mind that reminded her of _him_.

Sarah was quick to dismiss these feelings as paranoid, irrelevant. After all these years, she still puzzled over whether her adventure in the Underground had been real or a dream. Sarah had never been able to contact her friends again after the celebrations the night of her return home. It had planted the first seed of doubt in her mind; it had been too vivid to be a dream, it had changed her entire life almost instantly. However, the older she got, it became harder and harder to hold onto the belief (_delusion_) that it was real. And, after the accident, all fantasies and naivety were quickly thrown away, replaced by her own fear, anguish and utter loneliness.

Sighing, she watched the sky rapidly begin to darken. It was winter and as such daylight tended to be short lived at best.

Right now it felt as if she was all alone, the only person left in town during the holidays. Sarah had had invites, but felt as if accepting them would have been worse than being by her lonesome. And whilst it would've been nice to be with people, all she wanted was her family which was no longer a possibility and wouldn't ever be again.

_Stoplights are swaying and the phone lines are down_

With a frustrated noise, Sarah brushed her hair back behind her ears. Stretching her legs as she stood up, narrowly missing the tail of her English sheep dog, who yelped in fright.

"Hush up Hawkeye."

Taking one last glance through the bay windows to the rumbling sea, Sarah padded to the kitchen, Hawkeye trotting faithfully behind her.

"Now, let's see what we have for dinner, hey boy?"

It only a cursory glance to realize she had no food in her cupboards that she would even consider eating. Huffing, Sarah grabbed the can opener and the last can of dog food. She mentally noted to actually do some shopping this week.

"Looks like Chinese for me, and a healthy serving of dog food for you boy!" Sarah grinned at Hawkeye, who wagged his tail happily. His tongue was lolling out as he waited for his meal. Sarah's grin dimmed slightly, as the familiar pangs set into her gut. Hawkeye was her only family left and she would be damned if she let her thoughts dwell on the past any more tonight.

Picking up the phone she tried to call her favourite Chinese place, and it took her more time than it should've to realize there was no dial tone.

"Shit!" Sarah swore and grabbed her coat and keys, disgruntled that she now had to leave the warmth in her house to go and fetch some food.

Hopping in the car and warming it up gave her ample time to drive around the small streets only to notice that the wind had kicked up.

Shrugging, she stepped in and ordered her food (kung pow chicken, fried rice and egg rolls) and sat down to wait, staring out onto the main street.

The town was quiet. No traffic on its tiny little streets. There was no movement anywhere apart from…the stoplights?

Sarah wanted to rub at her eyes in disbelief, but was able to refrain from the cliché act. Instead, she refocused her vision and came to the conclusion that yes, the huge metal poles that held the traffic lights were swaying in a wind that seemed to leave everything else alone. In fact it seemed as if only those four metal poles were affected.

"Curiouser and curiouser…" Sarah muttered to herself before a call for her number startled her out of those thoughts.

_This floor is crackling cold, she took my heart, __I think she took my soul_

Coming home, the house was freezing. Sarah found Hawkeye huddled up on her bed, whimpering and legs twitching. Her face softened as she watched her faithful companion sleep.

Moving towards the thermostat, she tried to turn on the heating that would seep through her floor and upwards, but it wouldn't move. Yet another thing that wasn't working tonight. So instead, she went into her kitchen to pig out on her crappy Chinese food.

'_I need warmer socks_' Sarah idly thought as she got ready for bed. The floor felt even colder than it had before, and she was sure her feet would start crackling as the icicles fell off them.

Hawkeye hadn't budged from his spot on her bed, but Sarah wouldn't kick him off tonight. It was too cold to even contemplate sleeping alone. A shiver wreaked havoc through her system and she squeezed into the covers next to her hound. Her head hit the pillow and she fell into a land of dreams.

_The castle beyond the goblin city was dark, spooky and scary. She could see a figure moving in the shadows but couldn't quit__e make out what it was. Who it was._

_The wind began to howl, and the castle creaked.__ The stone floors were bitterly cold, and the cold seeped up until she thought she would never feel warm again. The shadow moved closer._

_Music seemed to float on the air. The wind died down and the music grew louder. Sarah found herself moving towards the source of the sound and away from the shadows._

_It came from a behind a closed door. It was someone singing, crooning something. _

"_Sarah" The wind moaned again drowning out the music. Sarah glanced behind her and saw the shadow shift closer again._

"_Sarah" and even though it would've seemed impossible the wind moaned her name. Louder each time. Over her shoulder it moved in. She moved closer to the door and reached out to turn the knob when she heard the music drift through again._

"_How you turn my world you precious thing."_

_Her arm dropped swiftly to her side. The crooning had changed into a song that had caused her nightmares for months after hearing (dreaming) it. Why had it come back now?_

_Sarah stepped backwards and heard the song change._

"_You starve and near exhaust me. Everything I've done, I've done for you."_

"_Leave me alone!" Sarah was now frightened. The music stopped and the wind crooned her name again._

"_Sarah."_

"_Please, just stop it!" The shadow moved forward and she took the step towards the door again._

"_Why are you doing this?" Sarah shook with the fear. The figure wanted her to go into the room, where she now knew he was. She couldn't face him. Wouldn't._

"_Sarah, my precious thing," The words shook her to the core and a flicker in the corner of her eye made her spin around. "I think you have something of mine." The figure was moving again, faster than before. Soon it would reveal itself. Soon all would be lost in this cold, dark place…_

"_No-"_

"No!" The cry was torn from her lips as she sat bolt upright in bed. Hawkeye grunted as he slid to the floor and Sarah took some shaky breaths to calm her rapidly beating heart.

"Just a dream…" She whispered.

_With the moon I run far from the carnage of the fiery sun_

Sarah managed to tear herself out from underneath the duvet and walked over to the window. The bedroom was lit with the eerie glow of the moon as clouds passed over it. Sarah had always fancied herself a night owl, finding the daylight hours too short to do any good. At night she could curl up for hours reading…not sleeping.

Come to think of it, she had only recently begun staying up late, ever since her dreams became more and more vivid and intense. The deaths of her family still weighed upon her constantly, even though it had now been over two years since they died. Her dreams had been intense ever since, to the point where they would often rob her of sleep.

_Driven by the strangle of vein showing no mercy I do it again_

Shivering in the wintery air, Sarah's train of thought turned towards that of her old town. How winters there felt like a wonderland when compared to the cove. Sure in Maine it was cold enough to snow, but with the ocean so nearby it never truly felt of…home.

Sarah still couldn't, wouldn't think of this town as home. Home was where nothing remained, a part from an old Victorian house in which her family had lived. The park where she used to take her little brother to everyday, along with her dog until her frustrated stepmother would call her home again and scold her for being out so long. Now all that was left were voices of the past that seemed to dog every step forward so much so she felt as if she was moving backwards.

"_Stop it!"_ Closing her eyes tightly and clenching her fists at her side Sarah scolded herself. Hawk-eye sat up suddenly and growled before the wind drowned him out.

The howl of the wind grew louder every second and Sarah felt her house shake. Cautiously making her way to the window she peered out into the blackness and saw shadows move, trees being blown frantically in the wind.

Then came the rain. A pattering of rain at first and then heavy bursts in between. The wind and rain reminded her so much of time that she wished she could forget.

"_Sarah" _The wind, much like her dream seemed to be saying something and for the first time in two years she was frightened, because she knew this was not a dream.

"_Sarah"_ Hawkeye stopped his growling at this gush and begun to bark ferociously. Combined with the noise of the storm and the crackling of her house Sarah was fed up.

"_Stop it_! I'm scared alright. Just please stop it." And at her plea the wind died down. Hawk-eye whimpered and sat down on her duvet, shaking like a leaf. The rain stopped pouring and Sarah stood in her bedroom breathing heavily and trying to comprehend what happened.

A gust of wind smashed her window in, and the pictures of her desk fell onto the floor creating even more mess. No more came afterwards, but it felt like eye of the storm was on her.

_Open up your eye, you keep on crying baby, I'll __bleed you dry_

Grumbling, Sarah bent down and started cleaning up. She knew from experience when she was this scared she wouldn't sleep for many hours to come. Moving around the room quickly she picked up all the things that had blown off, freezing when she turned over one particular frame.

The frame had held a picture of her family. Karen, Toby and Robert Williams, as they were a short three months prior to the horrific accident. Normally, she saw her brother's sweet angelic face scowling at the camera, Karen laughing at something Robert was whispering her ear and her dad with a mischievous glint in his eye.

Instead, it was the image that would forever be burned into her brain. Toby's face blue from the cold, and the blood splattered across his body. Karen seemingly torn a part and her father gutted.

The shock left her numb and frame yet again crashed to ground. Tears spilled from her eyes as the fear gripped her tightly. Her shoulders heaved upwards as she began to sob. Violent shakes wracked her body and the enormous guilt yet again kept the tears flowing.

The thought kept going round and round in her head, had for years now, that maybe she was to blame. That it hadn't been so much a terrible accident as something done out of revenge.

There were several reasons she believed so. Toby had come out of it almost completely unscathed, and was said to have died peacefully, if such a thing actually was possible. Whereas Karen and Robert had injuries that even had puzzled the experts. No one had directly said it to her two years ago but they were sure to have suffered and greatly at that. Sarah, the only one to survive the car accident, had absolutely no recollection of it at all. Sarah didn't even have a bruise to show for it, making her wonder if she was really involved?

Now this. Icing on the cake she wished she'd never mentioned almost ten years ago. Now it seemed she was either going crazy, or…

The tears kept on flowing until a paw on her side made her look down. Hawkeye sat, patient as ever whilst she mourned those loved ones lost. Sarah calmed herself and picked up the frame again, this time seeing the picture she expected.

"I think I am really losing the plot here Hawk." Sarah murmured. The dog merely let her pat him and continued to hold vigilance with her.

_Skies they blink at me, I see a storm bubbling up from the sea_

Making her way closer to the window she slowly drew the curtains closed over the small hole in one of the panes of glass. As she did a huge bolt of lightening lit up the sky and Sarah glimpsed the heavy clouds rolling in towards her. Moving faster than she thought a storm could move.

Wiping her eyes on her sleeve Sarah felt dry and washed out, but still terrified. The fear would never really leave her. It gripped her and whispered to her of him. This storm was similar to his storm.

Sarah shook her head to clear it and then turned away from her broken window. She resolved to stop this nonsense and try to calm down.

_And it's coming closer_

The moment she sat on the bed, Sarah heard a triumphant laugh. The room went dark and the storm was now raging above her cottage. The wind moaned and again she felt as if something was near.

In her bedroom, the shadows seemed to grow longer, larger than before. Hawkeye began to whimper again so Sarah reached down and pet him until he was calmer, but still shivering. Sniffing the air lightly, feeling even crazier now than before, there was a strange tingling and lingering smell.

_And it's coming closer_

Lying down on her bed, on top of the covers, Sarah closed her eyes briefly. Something shifted and suddenly she knew someone was watching her.

"_Sarah"_ This time it was less of moan and more of the crooning that had happened in her dream. Sarah ignored it and turned her face into the pillow.

"This isn't real." Muttering to herself to help break up the monotonous noise of the storm. "This can't be possible. I am going mad. That's all. Crazy like the infamous Linda Williams." Yet her own conviction was lacking enough that all the words did was to help the growing unease that had settled in her stomach.

The air grew heavy and thick. The smell that 'the cove' reminded her of grew more intense. He was here.

_You shimmy shook my bone leaving me stranded all in love on my own_

"Even if I am going mad, I refuse to acknowledge this." Sarah sat back up just in time for another bolt to briefly illuminate a figure in the corner of her room.

"I can't let this be true. Why now?"

There was no response heard and this only served to strengthen her resolve to banish this, this…well whatever this was. Licking her lips she tried again to speak to that which shouldn't exist, but somehow did.

"Why are you here…" and Sarah paused not wanting to say the rest but somehow knowing this would be the only way to garner a response, "…Goblin King?"

There was dark chuckle that was richer than anything she had ever heard before. He had never sounded this terrifying in the past.

"Sarah," this time there was no moan, her name was purred, "Why do think I am here?"

The shadows shifted and changed. The figure's outline grew clearer, and came closer. Sarah in turn shrunk back in fear, wishing she hadn't said his name out loud. Her ever faithful companion began barking again; Sarah was grateful for the distraction. Slowly she reached over to the lampshade on her bedside table and flicked the light on, hoping to disperse the shadowy figure and with it her irrational fear. Instead, the small amount of light that lamp cast made him look even more menacing, as he was the only thing still clothed in darkness.

Gulping, Sarah searched for the courage she knew lay just beneath her surface.

"If I knew, why do you think I asked?" Fiery and brave, it was only when she spoke that Hawkeye settled down and started to growl instead.

That rich, full, _dark _laughter came again. "Ah, precious thing, I never know what you think. In fact, sometimes I believe you don't think your actions through." And whilst it was tiny, the slight sting at her 'I didn't mean it' remark years ago hurt.

"Okay, I get it. You're here to haunt me, is that it? Here to make my existence worse just because you can." Sarah lost her grip on sanity and snarled at the Goblin King.

"Well let me tell you something _Goblin King_," she spat his title out like it was a bad taste on her tongue, "There is absolutely nothing more you can do to make my life worse than it already is. All of my family is six feet under. There is no room left in me to leave even a blemish of hurt, so don't even bother trying."

Sarah found herself standing and moving closer to the darkness with every word. And every word made the darkness grow more substantial. She felt him smirk.

"Precious, time and time again I have been lenient with you," Sarah saw more and more shape appear. "_some_ would call me generous." Was that hair a glint of colour?

"And yet, in light of your cruelty I have taken actions to prove that I am not as generous as you may think." Sarah definitely felt the snarl behind those words and tried not to let it bother her.

"I won't bother repeating past mistakes, just tell me this; why now?" all of a sudden she was tired of this game of poison-laced words. His image became clearer and the colours sharper in the barely lit room. Sarah shook with the same fear but exhaustion was taking over. The storm seemed calmer now, felt less threatening.

"You know the story,_ Sarah._" He was visible now, solid and really there; but she couldn't work up the strength to move "I made sure you knew it. Although I am not shocked, I am disappointed that you could forget so easily."

_Do __you think of me? Where am I now? Baby where do I sleep?_

"I-I don't know what on earth you're speaking about. Just tell me why you're here or leave me in peace!" Hawkeye was silent as the grave next to her and one glance made her sick to her stomach. It looked as if he had gone to sleep but somehow, she knew this wasn't the case. Glancing sharply back at him she gave a little moan of distress and despair.

"Did you really think you could forget me, precious?" He whispered and the darkness slid off him and pooled at him like a discarded cloak as he moved towards her. "Did you honestly believe for a second that I had forgotten you? Or were you too busy with the child you forgot about me?" with each question he came closer until their toes were touching and whilst she was terrified, Sarah could not find the energy to move.

"You mean Toby?" she had meant to scream at him, move backwards, run far, far away and mourn the loss of another being. Hawkeye was dead and she couldn't think. Her thoughts were in a jumble and all she knew was him. How she loved his scent; it thickened the air around her until she thought she would choke on it and somehow she always craved more), her vision narrowed down, all she could see were his deceptive, cruel eyes. Sarah wanted to wrap herself up in him, his warmth that seemed to radiate from him when everything else in the room seemed icy cold.

He laughed then, at the adoration in her eyes maybe? Or at the utter ridiculous question she had just posed?

"Yes, Toby." His smile was seemingly gentle, but she knew that to be a lie as well. "I wonder if we would even be here if not for him." He paused and the smile he gave her was cruel, cold and calculated in an instant. "Do you want to know how he is, Sarah?" Her heart stopped.

"Please…" she begged, not really understanding what she wanted. He wouldn't stop, that was for certain. And she almost needed to hear what he would say.

"Ah-ah." He scolded her lightly, his angular face relaxing into that guileless smile once again. "If you are going to beg me, you should use my name don't you think?"

And here yet again they were at a standstill. Sarah knew that by saying his name, she would be all but welcoming him back into her life. At the same time she craved the familiarity that he offered, and the comfort of knowing _something _about her family. He had the power to tell her. He of all people would be able to give her this.

Instead she shook her head.

"It won't happen." She said and felt her strength return at the proclamation, and disappoint burn in her belly for denying what she craved. She saw a flitter of a frown dance across his sharp features.

The Goblin King stepped backwards and smirked. Sarah thought him impressive whilst in the Labyrinth, but now she realised that here in darkness and in storms he was in his element more so than in the Underground.

"Trust me, it will." He stated calmly before sighing and turning his profile towards the broken window. Sarah studied him and watching him watch the storm that he created was eerie in itself.

He was beautiful, alien. She felt terrified at the attraction she felt for him, how much she attention she craved and loathed from him. Her senses were on overload and she felt that if he left she would be lost forever, drowning. Yet if he didn't leave, she would scream until her voice was hoarse and no one would hear her ever again.

"I believe you have something of mine." The words bore striking resemblance to that of her dream, thrilling and frightening her again. Sarah took a reflexive step away from him but he didn't seem notice, too caught up in what lurked outside her window. Cautiously moving back another step she bumped her foot against the deathly still form of Hawkeye.

_Feel so good but I'm old, 2000 years of chasing's taking its toll_

"You killed my dog." It wasn't an accusation, just a statement. He didn't respond to it and seemed to blur a little around the edges. Sarah had to strive onwards.

"Oh god." A moan. "It wasn't an accident was it?" He stood there and as she gained strength, his image seemed to fade. As if in order for one to exist, the other had to be weakened. He didn't answer the question. They both knew the answer.

"Precious, I grow more and more tired of these games with each passing day. I will get back that which you took. I refuse to be denied forever."

Sarah mulled this over before she cruelly lashed back. "Forever isn't long at all."

_And it's coming closer_

The Goblin King turned his face towards hers then and matched her cruel smile with one equally as cruel, before gathering the darkness around him again and crossing that small gap between them. Sarah shivered at his proximity. A gloved hand reached out and tilted her chin upwards, forcing her to meet his feral eyes.

_And it's coming closer_

"As I have said, I will not be denied for much longer." And his face leaned down towards hers until his lip were inches apart from hers. If she moved just so, Sarah would be able to taste that heavenly flavour for the first time. She licked her lips nervously and his gaze fell to her lips.

"I want it back, Sarah." He murmured. She felt the smile curve at his lips and wanted more. She saw more and more of him blur at the edges. The darkness consuming him. Sarah desperately wanted his kiss, but knew the implications of her ever initiating such an act between them. He pulled away.

_And it's coming closer_

"I promise you this; soon your attention will be solely on me." Her lamp flickered off and she could only hear a slight rustle as he adjusted his clothes. "and that day Sarah, comes closer by the minute."

_And it's coming closer_

Sarah knew he was gone, and almost regretted her choice. Instead she flopped onto her bed and begun to weep anew. Hawk-eye didn't wake up to comfort her and the storm had passed. She truly felt alone.

* * *

**Tell me what you think!**


End file.
